Obsession
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Chad likes Sonny, and takes her out on a date, what he doesn't know is that Sonny really likes Alex and Alex likes her back, and as Sonny is learning to say No, Alex steps in making sure Chad doesn't go near Sonny again. Chad is now determined to eliminate Alex to get to Sonny. Sonny is certainly Chad's obsession. Paring: Selena/Demi Semi/Demena
1. Chapter 1

I flipped a page in my art magazine before my little brother slammed a bottle of syrup onto of it. My eyes followed up his arm straight to his face as I looked into his chocolate eyes and he smirked.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he lifted up his own syrup bottle as my smirk began to form, I took the bottle off of my magazine and opened the lid.

"Challenge Accepted" my eyes narrowed on him as he popped open the lid to his bottle.

"Syrup Race! Go!" Max yelled as he and I lifted the bottles and stuck out our tongues watching the syrup slowly fall. In my mind all I could hear myself saying is _Come on, Come on!_ one glance toward max and I tapped the bottom of the bottle making my syrup drop right on my tongue, I quickly put the bottle down and rose my arms.

"I win!" I smiled while Max groaned and closed the tap to his bottle and took mine.

"Fine, But this isn't over!" Max glared at me before walking back into the sub station kitchen. I chuckled softly as I watched the boy until I heard a bell ring behind me, I turned in my seat and felt my heart skip a beat once my eyes laid upon Sonny Monroe. My best friend who I've been in love with for 5 years now. I watched the girl's expression as she walked towards me, her usual smile is upside down and her eyes stayed on the floor before taking a seat beside me at the counter.

"What's wrong?" I asked once Sonny sighed.

"Chad asked me out on a date" She mumbled, folding her arms on the counter in front of her and lowering her head onto her arms.

"Again?, you said no right?" I asked. Chad Dylan Copper, actor from Mackenzie falls, he is constantly asking Sonny out. He's asked Sonny out maybe 100 times, more or less, most likely more. He makes my blood boil in an instant.

"Well…he said one date…" Sonny trailed off as I stared at her, I could already feel my heart starting to rip.

"Please tell me you didn't…" I trailed off this time before Sonny looked up at me, I already knew her answer. "I can't believe you actually agreed to a date with…ughh, him" I shuttered just thinking of the blonde doofus.

"I know but, I figured if I go on just this one date, then I'd be left alone" Sonny lifted her head and turned to me as I looked down at my magazine. From the corner of my eye I could see her smile gently as she knocked her shoulder into mine lightly. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my lips. "My heart belongs to someone else so it doesn't matter if I go on this date"

And just like that my smile dropped once more. Her heart belongs to someone else. And I can bet its not me. I forced a smile as I faced Sonny, her smile slightly fading noticing how fake my smile was.

"They must be lucky" I said before sliding off the chair, walking into the kitchen, knowing Sonny wouldn't follow, since she can't be back here. Saying I was jealous of Chad and Sonny's date is an understatement.

Sonny's Pov

I waited outside the restaurant I was meeting Chad at, not once surprised that he didn't want to pick me up, he wasn't ever one of the gentleman type. I got Justin to drop me off since Alex claimed she was busy doing homework. I knew she was only upset that I actually agree to the date.

There's no way I could blame Alex for acting the way she is, her and I are extremely close, she's always looking out for me as I am always looking out for her. I'm also, not straight. I've had a crush on Alex since I laid my eyes on her, then I met her bad girl personality and began to get more attracted to her.

"Sonny!" I heard the chipper voice of Chad as I turned to face him. "you look…wonderful" he said softly as I just nodded in response, I could careless about being here but I didn't want to show him I wasn't interested, I don't want to hurt him.

He took my hand, fixing his black tie which matched his black suit and led me inside the restaurant.

/

Soon after getting our food, Chad was finished while I still poked at my food. I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to leave.

"So Sonny, how are you liking it?" Chad asked as he took a quick look around the restaurant as I did the same, I wasn't too impressed the restaurant looked overly…blue. Blue seats, light blue walls that almost looks white, and the table cloth white with a blue line around the bottom.

"it's…nice…but there's this restaurant Alex took me too before and it was-"

"Sonny, no talking about Alex today" His expression went from cheerful to serious at the mention of Alex's name.

"Why?" I questioned.

"This is our date, no one else should be on your mind, speaking of dates.." He trailed off as I bit my lip, this could not be good. "how about a second date? Please?"

"No, you said this was the one and only date!" I placed my fork down, my hands firmly on the table as my stomach turned, I hated being asked out on a date I never truly knew how to say no.

"I know but, just…I will just, it's an award show and people are expecting us to be there, together" Chad mumbled as he held up an invitation. I felt people staring at us as he asked, I let my eyes wonder around, meeting some gazes from people as I swallowed hard. _No. No!_ I thought in my brain, and opening up my mouth to say those to words.

"Yes" _Dammit_

/

I walked back to the Wizardly sub station, the only place I wanted to be right now. Pushing the doors right open, I walked up the spiral stairs ignoring the hi's from Justin and Max. opening the door to the Russo apartment I looked at before she pointed up.

Walking right into Alex's room, as she sat at her desk doing whatever, I sat at the edge of her bed, placing my hands on my lap and staring straight at the blank TV in her room.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked, turning her seat around to face me.

"I don't know. It was…very blue…" I mumbled remembering all the blue I've seen in that restaurant, I don't think I can look at anything blue for a while now.

"Blue? Um, okay, at least you won't go on another date right?" Alex slightly chuckled as I lowered my head, Alex's laughing instantly stopped as she stood up from her seat and stood in front of me. "You won't have to go on a another date right?"

"He asked me to be his date to the BET awards next week and I didn't know how to say no!" I ran my fingers through my hair as Alex sighed and kneeled down in front of me.

"Like this, N-O, No, say it with me, No" Alex pointed at her lips as she said the word and I couldn't help but keep my gaze, and then remembered why she's even say "no" in the first place.

"It isn't that easy Alex! I like Chad, but as like a co-star that's cool to film with but nothing else. I don't want to hurt his feelings! I just need to…get him to see me as just a friend" I said confident as Alex shook her head.

"As just a friend?"

"Yes"

"Good luck with that" Alex said standing up and moving back to her desk.

"What do you mean by that?" with Alex's back to me I could only see her shrug as she placed her textbook over her notebook.

"Just. Good luck"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny walked down the red carpet with an uneasy smile on her face while Chad kept his arm wrapped around the girl's waist, holding her body right next to his as they walked down the red carpet to building where the awards will be given.

Sonny finally got used to walked against Chad before the boy held her in place as he stopped to talk to an interviewer while they were just a few feet from the front door. She was so close to getting in and pulling away from the boy she thought was so ever annoying.

"So Sonny" Her attention quickly turned to the interviewer who held his mic close to his mouth continuing his question. "What does Chad have over you that forced a good girl like you to accompany him at this award show?" Sonny smirked at his question, as Chad rolled his eyes.

Back at the Russo house, Alex watched the screen with glaring eyes, picking up one popcorn at a time and placing it in her mouth, chewing before swallowing. Harper sat beside the girl and Justin sat at the other side of Alex.

Harper and Justin grabbed their one popcorn in big packs so they wouldn't have to have their hand nudge with angry Alex's, no one is safe when Alex is mad. Alex watched from the corner of the Tv Chad and Sonny walk up to the interview, Chad having his smug, cocky look on his face while Sonny looked uncomfortable.

Alex would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit relieved about Sonny looking so degusted about being next to the boy, but her blood still boiled as she wished it was her holding Sonny so close. The interview asked his question about Chad forcing Sonny to be his date and Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"See! No one likes Chad and Sonny together!"

"When are you going to tell this girl you like her?" Harper asked though her mouth was filled with popcorn, she make sure not to drop anything from her mouth as Alex shrugged, her smile dropping."What's the point? It's not like she'd like me back, she's an actress, there's millions of guys and girls out there who would kill to be with her" Alex sighed as did Justin and Harper. They hated how negative Alex always was when the subject of asking out Sonny was brought up. They truly believe Sonny loved Alex, and Loved Alex just as Alex loves Sonny. But do these two make an effort to be together? Nop.

"Come on, why not pull a Chad and ask her out 23 hundred times? But I'm sure she'd say yes to the first day of you asking" Justin bumped his shoulder into Alex and as she faced him he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, before Alex lightly slapped his chest.

"I still doubt that, and nothing you guys say would ever make me thing otherwise!" The brunette leaned back more onto her favourite orange couch. Harper and Justin looking at each other before turning back to the TV. They didn't want to give up on Alex and Sonny, they were made for each other, they just didn't know how they would convince them to date, and how they would get Chad to leave Sonny alone.

/

As the night ended, interviews left and celebrities got in their cars and limos and left for a good night sleep. Sonny found it an opportunity to lose Chad in the crowd of people. Which she did. Only she was left 2 blocks away from the awards show with no ride home now. It was 12 am. And Sonny bit her lip slightly regretting living her only ride home. But then she thought of someone else. _Alex_

She knew Alex would be the only one up at this time and She had just got her drivers permit, she's perfect in more ways than one. Quickly retrieving her phone from her small purse she hit speed dial on Alex's number.

"Sonny?" Alex's voice brought a smile to Sonny's face instantly.

"Alex, I need you to come pick me u-"

"Did that loser ditch you for the paps and leave you stranded? What a fucking jerk" Alex growled as Sonny shook her head, slightly blushing at how protective Alex was of her.

"As I agree he is a jerk, he didn't I ditched him in the crowd of people and now I'm two blocks away with no ride home" Sonny explained while she heard Alex already moving around and putting on her jacket.

"Wait you ditched him?" Alex questioned as Sonny nodded before realizing Alex couldn't actually see her then answered with a yes. "Wow, good girl Sonny ditches heart throb douche, I can already see that in the newspapers" Alex chuckled as Sonny did the same.

"Just hurry up and get here"

"Yeah yeah, be there in 15" Alex said before hanging up the phone and grabbing her keys which hung next to the door. Jogging down the stairs past the sub station, Alex's heart raced knowing she'd get to see Sonny in just a few minutes.

/

Sonny stood, her hands crossed as her index finger on her right hand tapped lightly on her left hand. Alex smiled as she saw Sonny standing underneath a street light, the light perfectly shining on her making Alex's heart skip a beat.

Pulling up next to the sidewalk, Sonny, opened the door, climbing into the passenger seat and immediately smiling at Alex.

"bad date?" Alex smirked pulling back onto the road and starting to drive to her place.

"Worse than bad, imagine going with a cocky boy who treats you like a toy constantly holding you while trying to walk but never paying attention to you, even when you're basically attached to his hip" Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance, leaning back into the truck's chair and placing her hand on her forehead rubbing the side of her head as a small headache began to form.

Alex's smirk only grew in the fight of who treats Sonny better, Alex vs. Chad. Alex was defiantly winning right now and she loved it.

"I'd never treat you like that" Alex blurred out without even thinking, her smirk quickly fading while she swallowed hard after her words finally processed into her head. From the corner of her eye she could see Sonny left her head from her hands and turn to face Alex, a small smile/smirk forming on her lips as she gazes at the girl's face.

"Oh really? Hm, maybe I should have brought _you_ as a date tonight and left Chad hanging" Sonny leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes, just imagining the night with Alex as her date made her heart flutter. Oh how she wished she had enough courage to ask out Alex. If only she knew how Alex felt about her, things could be so much easier.

Alex couldn't help but let her own slight smile show as she blushed thinking of being a date to a big event with Sonny. Her heart sped up thinking about how romantic and couple-like she'd be with Sonny if she'd ever got the chance. Alex barley had any fears but the one who scared her most of all was Sonny, never knowing the moment someone might come into her life and take her away before Alex ever got the chance to say those 3 words.

She would tell Sonny but another fear is being turned down and having Sonny avoiding her forever for even suggesting her feelings to the younger girl. Sonny was literally the one thing Alex had ever really stressed about. Not school, not family, not drama started by some bitch, just. _Sonny_.

At a red light Alex slowly turned her head facing the actress she's fallin' in love with. Sonny's head stayed rested on the window, the smile on her face never disappearing while her eyes stayed closed. Alex's eyes moved from Sonny's closed eyes to her lips in that smile, _That smile_, that smile that drove her crazy and could automatically mirror it in a goofy and hopelessly in lovey dovey way.

Alex Russo has fallen in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny sat on Alex's parent's orange couch, her arms resting at the top of the couch, with her head leaned onto them as she watched Alex walk around the kitchen, She was getting out some ingredients to make herself and Sonny come sandwiches.

"Congratulations successfully getting away from….that boy" Alex said, placing a piece of bread on top of the lettuce inside the BLT sandwich she had made for her and Sonny. Sonny couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Thanks, you know it wasn't that hard, when he got distracted with him holding his dumb awards and getting interviews about himself" Sonny mumbled into her arms, as Alex's smile dropped.

"Fucking Jerk" She said under her breath which didn't go unnoticed by Sonny, who had just smiled more.

"Thanks for picking me up" Sonny said, releasing she really hadn't thanked the girl at all for coming out of her way to get Sonny.

"Don't even say that, you know I'd do anything for you" Alex said, placing the plate with Sonny's sandwich on the small table in front of them as she placed her on her lap and already bit into her sandwich.

Sonny did know that, Sonny always knew since the moment She'd met Alex and claimed her as her friend that Alex would always be by her side, and she wasn't just being nice to her cause she was on a TV show.

Alex was never nice to anyone, famous or not.

"Thanks" Sonny mumbled, picking up her plate as Alex whined.

"What did I say about that word" Sonny only chuckled at Alex's whine, typical Alex

Just as Sonny leant into her sandwich, ready to bit off a piece to eat she could hear and feel her phone vibrate in her purse. She set her plate down again, getting out her phone groaning once she saw the name of how was bothering her at this late hour.

"Chad?" Alex questioned, setting her own plate down with her half eaten sandwich, as if she was getting ready to fight the boy.

"Yes" Sonny simply answer, as Alex nodded.

"Speaker" Was the only think Alex said before Sonny answer, and putting him on speaker, she didn't dare worn the boy, she knew Alex wanted to hear everything he would say if he wasn't on the speaker.

"Hey babe" Chad's cocky voice was hear and Alex quietly growled, as Sonny tapped her knee, as if to calm her friend down.

"Don't call me that, Chad" Sonny gave a warning as she heard Chad chuckle softly.

"Why not? I did take you out on two dates already I think it's time we make it official"

"No" Sonny said quickly, and Alex couldn't help but grin.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked, and Sonny knew why, no girl ever said "no" to Chad, no matter how rotten he is to that girl, they'd always want to be his "arm candy" but not Sonny, she didn't play like that.

"No" Sonny repeated her self. "I do not want, not would I ever want, to be your girlfriend"

"Why? What, you-…It's cause of that dyke, Alex isn't it?" from the corner of Sonny eye she could see Alex grip the couch so harshly, her knuckles had turned white instantly.

"Chad" Sonny warned the boy as she scoffed.

"No, I'm not going to accept this, you will be mine Sonny, You _Will Be Mine_" Chad said those last words harshly, as he hung up the phone.

"Prick" Alex said loudly, as Sonny placed her phone back into her purse.

"Alex, relax-"

"I'm not going to relax, he's such a-a-a-"

"Nuisance" Both Alex and Sonny turned to the voice that belonged to Harper, who had just walked upstairs from her room in the basement.

"Not the word I was going for but okay" Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the couch.

"I know, which is why I cut in" Harper smiled, getting a soda from the fridge and walking toward the couch where Alex and Sonny sat, Harper quickly waved to Sonny and Sonny immediately waved back.

I mean they had always been the best of friends, although she'd never say anything about the fact that she was attracted to Alex. Sonny always felt that was something Alex didn't need to know, sure she loved both girls, but Alex's rebel side, was always a turn on for Sonny. That and the fact that the girl's smile always had her heart thumping rather hard.

"I heard those last words Sonny" Harper mumbled, taking a seat between the two girls and opening up her pop, as she faced Sonny.

"He doesn't sound happy, not at all, I know he can't do much to you, but I don't know, there's something that isn't right about him" Harper said as Alex laughed.

"Yeah no kidding"

"Alex" Harper tapped her shoulder, making the girl to sit up, Harper turned back to Sonny and sighed. "I mean, like, he's used to getting everything he wants and right now he wants you, desperately" Harper looked towards Alex, she knew Alex would be extra angry with what she would say next. "You don't know what he'd do for her"

Alex narrowed her eyes at Harper, and bit her lip.

"He dared to hurt her and he'll never have a dick again" Alex said, her voice low and harsh, as Sonny swallowed.

"I don't think he'd do much, I-I mean, he, never wants to hurt his image for the public, hurting me, would just bring the worst publicity to him" Sonny said, nodding as if she was agreeing with her words, even though he was a bit hesitant to even believe herself.

"That is true, but remember, he acts as if he's claimed you, Sonny, I just…I guess, Just want you to be extra careful when working at the studio" Harper said and Sonny nodded, biting her lip, multiple scenarios running through her head as she thought of the boy and what he could do to her.

"Fuck that, I'll go with her, every time" Alex spoke up, as Sonny leaned forward to lock eyes with her.

"No, you can't, I don't want you getting hurt, if he does try something" Sonny said, biting her lip, before continuing. "Plus you work in the substation your dad needs you here."

"Sonny, he, I can get a job in the studio, his obsession with you needs to end, and I'll make him see that, and I wouldn't get hurt, he's a chicken" Alex said proudly, while Sonny sighed, leaning back into her side of the couch. She knew very well Alex would be the best protector of her, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of something going wrong. Chad, only leads to trouble, but what she could only do now was regret fangirling over him when she first seen him. He's ruining her life.


End file.
